Goldielocks Zone
by Misari
Summary: Luce, Sting, ¿Creen que se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo?


La verdad que el título original iba a ser _Half_. Pero justo leí una revista y en ella hablaban de lo que ahora es el título (aunque la nota de la revista –por muy interesante que fue- hablaba del espacio y el universo y no sé qué más, por lo que no tiene mucho que ver). En fin, para el desconocedor del inglés –ya que no todos somos bilingües experimentados (?)- _Goldielocks Zone_ significa, algo así, como "zona ricitos de oro", ¿tierno, no, mis niños? Y espero que se entienda el significado. Ya saben, para mí, los títulos son muy importantes. Bueno, ahora paso a las formalidades correspondientes.

**Rated:** M. (Por eso deben tomarse las debidas precauciones, eh).

**Palabras: **7.031

**Parejas:** Lucy/Natsu/Sting

**Aclaraciones:** FT y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de su legítimo autor Hiro Mashima-sensei. Y, quizá lo más importante, _este fic participa en el Reto de Marzo-Abril: "Citas random con Natsu" del Foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"._

Los dejo para que disfruten de… de esto (que no sé lo que es)…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

_**Goldielocks Zone.**_

* * *

**1\. Zona Uno: la pregunta.**

«Natsu…».

«Natsu-san…».

En todo ese tiempo, el tiempo que llevaba casado con Lucy –siete años, cinco meses, tres semanas, dos días, cuatro horas y veintisiete minutos- y el tiempo que llevaba de amante con Sting –cinco años, siete meses, tres semanas, dos días, cuatro horas y veintisiete minutos- Natsu había aprendido dos cosas sobre el amor. (Bueno, en realidad, lo que _él _entendía por amor).

La primera, que el amor era una mierda bien jodida.

La segunda, que el amor no tiene edad, lugar, raza ni _género_.

(Y eso lo dejaba en un problema _muy_ grande).

—Levy, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La pequeña maga tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Levantó la mirada del manual que estaba leyendo y que prácticamente era el doble de ella. Gajeel había necesitado ayuda para llevarlo desde la biblioteca hasta la sala común, y aún así no había podido colocarlo sobre alguna de las mesas; de haberlo hecho, el peso de semejante monstruo habría hecho pedazos las patas de madera. Levy se quitó los anteojos de lectura rápida –el mismo par y modelo que le había regalado a Lucy- y lo miró curiosa, parpadeando furiosamente, confundida.

Supuso que no le gustaba la idea de que la alejaran de la lectura. A él tampoco le hubiera gustado si apreciara las palabras escritas como ella.

— ¿Natsu?

El nombrado se lamió los labios, nervioso. No le convenía hacer la pregunta en medio de la sala común, donde todos, oídos indiscretos y bien predispuestos –Lucy, sobre todo- podían tener la oportunidad de escucharlos. Pero necesitaba desesperadamente sacarla a la luz, convertir sus ideas en sustancias sólidas, que alguien le diera consuelo. De todos en el gremio, consideraba que la pequeña maga era lo suficientemente sabia como para conocer la respuesta.

Las palmas le sudaban condenadamente mientras Levy lo observaba atenta, esperando que le hablara; sentía que en cualquier momento un océano de sudor se esparciría por los pisos del gremio ahogando a todos. Ni apretándolas furiosamente contra sus piernas se secaban, ni estrujándolas contra su ropa detenía los nervios convertidos en agua. También le cosquilleaba la nuca, por donde un par de gotas traviesas se deslizaban.

— ¿Se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? —soltó, de improvisto.

Tan de improvisto, que Levy se sobresaltó.

— ¿Amar…? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes… —se encogió de hombros no encontrando las palabras. No servía para eso.

—Amar, eh, —Levy frunció el ceño, pensativa, llevándose una mano debajo del mentón. Era la pregunta más extraña que le habían hecho en la vida, y Natsu no era precisamente el más indicado para expresarse correctamente—. ¿Te refieres a si se puede amar, por ejemplo, a un hermano y a un padre al mismo tiempo? Si ese es el caso, sí, Natsu, se puede.

_«No, no así, no de esa forma»_. Joder, eso lo sabía. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

—No, no de esa forma —apretó sus manos con más fuerza—. Me refiero a si… a si se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, es decir —se rascó las cabeza, bufando, tan frustrado como sudoroso—. A si se puede amar de la_ misma_ _forma_ a dos personas.

—Ah.

Ahora lo entendía. Pero por todas las hadas, ¿de dónde venía semejante pregunta?

—Es una pregunta… interesante, Natsu, nunca me la había planteado —se sinceró tocándose ligeramente el mentón con uno de sus dedos. Era tan profunda que dudaba encontrar una respuesta que lo satisficiera en los próximos minutos; en realidad no estaba segura de que hubiera una—. La verdad, si te soy honesta, no tengo ni la menor idea.

— ¿No? —sonaba casi desesperado.

—No, lo siento —se disculpó desde el fondo de su pecho—. No es la respuesta que esperabas, ¿verdad?

Una sonrisa tristona, fácil, le nació de las comisuras de sus labios. En seguida el semblante de Natsu pareció revitalizarse, toda su postura corporal, incluso los nervios que destilaba hacia el mundo cambiaron completamente. Una flor marchita que renacía. Si su lema era, siendo miembro de Fairy Tail, nunca rendirse, el que Levy no supiera la respuesta sólo significaba que tenía que seguir buscando.

—No importa, de todas formas, ¡Gracias!

—Mavis —suspiró, negando—. Nunca cambias, eh, ni aunque pasen cien años lo harás.

Natsu rió a carcajada suelta, concordando en parte, y se dispuso a irse; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos hacia la salida –necesitaba correr, descargarse, patearle el trasero a alguien- Levy lo tomó de la muñeca y lo giró para que sus ojos quedaran frente a frente. Por un momento temió que la maga viera, a través de sus ojos, allí en el fondo de su retina esmeralda, el verdadero motivo de la pregunta. Un temor, claro está, paranoico e infundado.

—Natsu, es muy probable que nadie pueda darte una respuesta a esa pregunta. Es muy personal. Me hubiera gustado darte una, en serio. Pero si insistes en seguir buscándola, creo que, al final, el que tendrá que responderla deberás ser tú y nadie más que tú. ¿Comprendes?

Asintió.

(Desgraciadamente lo hacía, comprendía).

**2\. Zona Dos: él.**

Sabertooth sabía. Fairy Tail no.

Todos en el gremio de los tigres –por lo menos, los que contaban como amigos- sabían que Sting y él estaban juntos; y también sabían, ¡por supuesto, no eran estúpidos!, que él estaba casado con Lucy. A algunos no les importaba en lo más mínimo aquella pequeña indiscreción, no tenían ánimos de meterse en vidas ajenas. Otros, en cambio, lo desaprobaban con la misma fuerza que una tormenta de verano (y de las jodidas, que arrancaban las casas de cuajo, volaban árboles y personas por el cielo y dejaban destrucción a su paso).

Uno de los desaprobadores era, por supuesto, Rogue.

— ¿Al fin hiciste tiempo en tu agenda para venir a ver a Sting, Natsu?

— ¡Rogue, déjalo en paz!

— ¿Qué le dijiste a Lucy esta vez?

— ¡Rogue!

El dragón de las sombras lo dejó en paz –la palabra de Sting, para su compañero, resultaba palabra santa- por lo menos, con lo que respectaba a las palabras filosas. Eso no evitó que sus ojos rojos lo siguieran con parsimonia ira hasta que ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo, en busca de un lugar más privado. De haber sido un día como cualquier otro, Natsu le hubiera respondido. Pero hacía rato que ningún día era ya como cualquier otro.

—Perdona a Rogue, Natsu-san, —se disculpó Sting una vez llegados a su cuarto—. Ya no sé qué-

—Tiene razón —zanjó el asunto.

Sting asintió silenciosamente, sin presionar el asunto. Antes, era rarísimo ver a Natsu tan serio y pensativo, compungido por la situación de jugar a dos puntas. Ahora le resultaba el pan de cada día y lo raro –por lo menos en su presencia, estaba casi seguro que frente a Lucy no se comportaba así- era verlo en su usual ser, diciendo incoherencias y riendo por cualquier idiotez pasajera. No tenía idea de cómo solucionar el problema. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de comprenderlo.

Lo observó curiosear por su cuarto, olfateando y tocando a diestra y siniestra; era como una especie de ritual inconsciente que hacía cada vez que iba a su encuentro. (Porque era Natsu quien siempre iba a él; Sting no tenía permitido acercarse, ese privilegio era sólo de Lucy). Se sentó en su cama para poder contemplarlo más cómodamente. El pecho le golpeó fuerte al comprobar que su semblante decaído, pese a estar distraído con sus cosas, no cambiaba en lo más mínimo. Seguía imperturbable ahí, sobre ese rostro tan suyo. Y no podía evitar pensar que era su culpa. Si él no se hubiera metido en su vida, Natsu viviría una vida feliz con Lucy, _sólo ellos dos. _Sin él en la otra punta.

Era el tercero que sobraba.

—Natsu-san —comenzó, rompiendo el silencio—. ¿Te… te sientes bien? Últimamente no eres… no eres tú.

_(«Y es mi culpa, ¿verdad?»)_.

—Uhm —se cruzó de brazos—. ¿A qué te refieres?

_(«A que soy el malo de la película. Y los malos nunca ganan»)_.

—Es que pareces deprimido —acarició las sábanas, esas sábanas tan suaves donde había sido tan feliz incontables veces y la piel se había encontrado con la piel—. No, no lo pareces. Estas deprimido y, y estuve pensando que, quizá, sea mejor terminar con esto —las apretó, sin atreverse a levantar la vista, sin atreverse a dejar de hablar—. No quiero ser la causa que te lleve a estar así… y sobre todo no quiero ser la causa que te lleve a separarte de Lucy-san. Porque a ella la amas y a mí…

«Es sólo curiosidad lo que siente, ¡¿no te das cuenta?!».

—Y a mí…

«¡Sólo está jugando contigo!».

—Sting.

La voz fue lo que lo calló, quedó flotando el aire, su sonido desapareciéndose entre el espacio y absorbido por las paredes. Ronca, masculina, fuerte, sin titubeos. Se encogió, por puro acto reflejo, sobre sí mismo cuando escuchó sus pasos acercándosele. Terminar de cerrar la distancia no le llevaría mucho tiempo; segundos tal vez. Lamentó que su habitación fuera tan condenadamente pequeña; un espacio tan ínfimo donde sus encuentros siempre habían ahogado el aire con sus alientos de dragones entremezclados. No estaba preparado para escuchar la respuesta.

Natsu se paró frente a él, a escasos centímetros, sin tocarlo. Casi se rozaban. Podían sentir el calor corporal del otro bañar sus respectivas pieles. Sting ansiaba como un cachorro su tacto, como un perro fiel que lo tocara, le palpara la cabeza y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. (¡Pero no lo estaba haciendo!). Deseaba tantas cosas que estuvo a punto de explotar del miedo; levantar su cabeza, mirarlo y pedirle perdón de rodillas. Porque Natsu podía ser muchas cosas –un imbécil, un excelente peleador, un colgado de la primera nube que pasó- pero jamás de los jamases una persona cruel. Pero era una certeza fina, tambaleante. Comenzó a temblar, asustado.

¿Y si en verdad no lo conocía completamente?

Fue justo cuando levantó la cabeza –dispuesto de verdad a rogarle lo que fuera- que los dedos de Natsu llegaron hasta su mejilla. Primero la rozaron y luego se apoyaron definitivamente sobre ella. Delicadamente lo tocaron y Sting tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar. No, por supuesto que ese hombre era todo menos cruel. No se había equivocado al juzgarlo y por eso, suspiró aliviado.

— ¿Natsu-san?

Le sonrió y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar, ya estaban sobre la cama, Sting debajo, Natsu arriba, devorándose la boca como dos borrachos desesperados por un poco de alcohol. Se movieron, se acomodaron, las manos se fueron moviendo por el cuerpo ajeno. Se buscaban entre tanta piel, entre tanto aliento, entre tanta sábana. Sin embargo, pronto Sting se dio cuenta que, por lo menos por el momento, no iban a llegar más lejos que unos cuantos besos, mordidas y caricias un poco calientes.

Natsu clavó sus colmillos tan particulares en la piel suave del cuello de Sting con fuerza, arrancándole a su compañero una mezcla de gemido y gruñido, muy propio de los Dragon Slayer. Saboreó su carne, con dientes y lengua, y luego se separó despacio, dejándose caer sobre el pecho del otro pesadamente mientras lo envolvía con sus brazos. Cerró los ojos, embriagándose del sonido de sus corazones, acelerados, al compás, y de la calidez que se desprendía para envolverlo. Sting comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos, un hábito que compartía con Lucy aunque no lo supiera. ¡Cuán distintos y cuán parecidos eran aquellas dos personas que le robaban su ser!

(Eran despiadados).

—Sting —susurró—. ¿Crees que se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo?

Las caricias en sus cabellos frenaron.

Se vio obligado a abrir los ojos y dirigirlos con pereza hacia su compañero. Si no fuera porque sentía como su pecho bajaba y subía, Natsu lo hubiera confundido con una estatua humana, porque no daba más señales de vida que esa. ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía desconcertando cada vez que le hacía aquella pregunta? ¿Era porque él la hacía? ¿O porque de verdad resultaba tan chocante? ¿O ambas cosas?

— ¿Sting? ¿Estás ahí?

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Estás escuchándome?

—Sí, sí, sólo estaba pensando en la pregunta.

— ¡¿En serio?! —se sorprendió, incorporándose y sentándose en la cama—. ¿Tú, pensando? —le apretó la nariz, juguetonamente—. Mhn, eso es nuevo.

— ¡Natsu-san, mira quién habla! —protestó logrando que ambos se rieran. Dos carcajadas realmente genuinas. Una buena risa después de mucho, mucho tiempo—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo yo, antes de responderte?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Como suponía. Sting le sonrió en agradecimiento sincero. En realidad era bastante fácil hablar con Natsu. Por lo menos a él le resultaba de esa forma. Se incorporó, tal como lo había hecho su compañero, y se sentó, buscando una posición más cómoda. Quedaron frente a frente, a la misma altura, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Quizá se entendían tan bien porque en el fondo eran bastante parecidos y eso, en momentos de charlas profundas –que no eran precisamente fructíferas- resultaba en una ventaja.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno —Natsu tomó una posición pensativa. En él, y aún en esa situación, se veía bastante ridícula—. Supongo que es porque lo que siento por ti y por Lucy es parecido, casi lo mismo. En realidad no estoy seguro, pero… —se encogió de hombros—. No suelo pensarlo mucho. ¿Y bien, tú qué crees?

El cuerpo de Sting tembló. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que decía?

(¿Por qué era tan sincero?).

Negó con la cabeza; no tenía derecho a emocionarse por una cosa así. Ni siquiera era normal. (¿No era preferible que alguien se pusiera feliz si la persona que uno ama le dice que es la única y no que lo quiere igual que a otro? ¿Qué era, imbécil?). «Y en esto que tienes, sea lo que sea, tú eres el que sobra. Todos sabemos a quién elegirá si tiene que elegir, pequeño ladrón».

— ¿Tú no lo crees?

— ¿Eh? ¡No, no, digo, no quise decir eso! —Natsu lo miró confundido—. Eh, quiero decir, por mi parte sí lo creo.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí —asintió con firmeza—. Yo lo hago. Te amo a ti, Natsu-san, y a Rogue, por igual.

_«Quizá no tan igual, pero, ¿a quién le importa?»._

Natsu asintió, sin sorprenderse en lo más mínimo. Se tornó pensativo, recordando las palabras de Levy y ahora sumando las propias de Sting. ¡Todo era tan difícil! Tener que ponerle en el camino semejante problema a alguien como él, era un castigo divino, alguien, en algún lugar, lo odiaba profundamente. A veces, más a menudo de lo que le gustaba admitir, se preguntaba si Lucy reaccionaría de igual manera que Rogue si le dijera la verdad; estaba claro que al dragón de las sombras no le gustaba compartir.

¿Y Lucy, estaría dispuesta? ¿Amaría ella a dos personas por igual, como Sting?

Se agarró la cabeza bajo la atenta mirada de Sting; esa noche tendría una terrible jaqueca.

— ¿Natsu-san?

— ¿Puedo quedarme toda la noche?

Sting estuvo a punto de preguntar qué ocurriría con Lucy. «¿Y tu esposa, Natsu-san, no tienes que ir con ella por las noches?». No lo hizo. Simplemente asintió. (Como siempre). Le gustara o no, quisiera o no, era imposible resistirse a la fuerza que Natsu le imponía. Lo seguía, lo obedecía, se desvivía por cualquier capricho que tuviera.

**3\. Zona Tres: voces.**

Natsu había aprendido de responsabilidad cuando lo que estaba por ser Happy llegó a sus manos.

También había aprendido lo que era un matrimonio, mamá y papá, hijos, una familia _real_. (Aunque fuera en un juego de niños). Lissana, pese a haberlos tenido por poco tiempo, pese a que ellos los habían abandonado –y a diferencia de él- sí había tenido padres, humanos, de carne y hueso; y en aquel tiempo en el que empollaron el huevo de Happy se preocupó por mostrarle lo que significaba una familia. Todos los cuidados que necesitaba un hijo en camino. Todas las atenciones que necesitaba la pareja. Todo el peso de cada decisión que tomaba.

Se había sentido bastante _abrumado_.

Cuando Happy finalmente nació –no lo admitía en voz alta- se sintió liberado de una carga verdaderamente pesada. No volvió a preocuparse por esos temas –para algo el Maestro era el Maestro- hasta que, no el día que conoció a Lucy, sino el día que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella llegó. Le revelación le vino en un día cualquiera, haciendo algo tan trivial que no podía recordarlo y la tomó con toda la naturalidad del mundo; a diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros, cuando tuvo la primera oportunidad le dijo a Lucy que la quería, que la amaba y que quería pasar su vida a su lado. Y fin del asunto. (Principio, en realidad).

Si hubiera sabido que el amor era algo tan complicado, se hubiera conformado toda la vida con satisfacer sus necesidades más básicas y sencillas: comer y pelear en una buena batalla todos los días. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. El amor –y el sexo, claro- se había sumado a la lista y como las dos originales, no había forma de sacarlas. Se ganaron su lugar naturalmente, y no había fuerza en la tierra que las sacara. Quizá si se arrancaba el corazón del pecho algo cambiaría, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

Hacía siete, y un poco más, años que amaba a Lucy –que era imbécil, sí, pero excelente para las fechas. Hacía cinco, y un poco menos, años que amaba a Sting. Decirlo de esa forma era pan comido. Hasta se animaría a gritarlo. «Amo a Lucy». «Amo a Sting». Nombrarlos por separado le resultaba fácil; después de todo, estaban en mundos separados. Ni siquiera eran del mismo sexo. Lo difícil era, por supuesto, nombrarlos juntos. Unirlos en una misma frase y que ésta tomara el sentido que estaba buscando (¿y ese era…?).

¿Podía amarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo? ¿Con la misma intensidad? ¿De igual forma? _¿Por y para siempre?_

Hacía siete años que estaba casado con Lucy, y todavía no tenían hijos…

…¿Qué pasaría con Sting cuando el primer niño llegara a la familia Dragneel?

Hacía cinco años que Sting era su amante, y todavía nadie de Fairy Tail lo sabía…

…¿Qué pasaría con Lucy cuando se enterara sobre el Eucliffe y él?

Nadie le daba respuestas. Nadie se las daría. Levy se lo había dejado claro (y en el fondo no necesitaba de nadie para saberlo; sólo se hacía el idiota). Era irónico, porque todos lo consideraban un valiente, un héroe, un luchador incansable, mientras que en su interior se moría por salir corriendo, desaparecer, que las voces –_las preguntas_\- se callaran de una vez por todas. Podía combatir a todo y a todos, pero no podía luchar contra sí mismo y sus deseos. Contra viento y marea, contra lluvia y granizo, ¡contra todo! menos contra el corazón. Con eso no había arma ni voluntad que pudiera lograr algo.

_«Le destrozarás el corazón. A uno o a otro. Peor, a ambos»._

«Natsu…».

«Natsu-san…»

«¡Que se callen!».

**4\. Zona Cuatro: ella.**

Cocinar definitivamente lo relajaba.

Combinar las especias, apreciar los colores, mezclar los ingredientes, respirar los aromas, realmente si antes, de niño, le hubiera dedicado algo de tiempo a la cocina, se habría ahorrado muchos problemas. Desgraciadamente el tiempo no podía dar marcha atrás. Había desperdiciado años de su vida destruyendo la primera cosa que se le cruzara por el frente cuando, ahora, si estaba en uno de esos ataques de ansiedad, podía refugiarse en la cocina. Se había vuelto costumbre que, mientras el cocinaba, Lucy se ocupada de sus novelas. Aunque le había llevado su tiempo convencer a Lucy de que no prendería fuego la mitad de la casa, al final terminó por aceptarlo.

Pero, pese a haber hecho un riquísimo estofado de carne esa cena, no tenía hambre. Revolvía el plato con el tenedor y el cuchillo, sumergiendo los utensilios en el jugo combinado de carnes y verduras, dejando que el olor delicioso entrara y saliera de sus fosas nasales sin apenas notarlo. Incluso le daba cierta repulsión. Así, tan increíble como sonaba, Natsu Dragneel no tenía apetito. Ni para la carne ni para el postre; Lucy había comprado helado para acompañar con el pastel que Juvia les había dado quién-sabe-por-qué.

— ¿Natsu? ¿No tienes hambre?

Le negó suavemente, dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa y apartando el plato hacia atrás, como un niño pequeño. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la madera, suspirando. Últimamente no tenía ánimos para nada; debido a eso, sabía que Lucy comenzaba a sospechar que algo malo –y profundo- le estaba ocurriendo. No era idiota, sólo que aún no se lo preguntaba porque ella, a diferencia de él, tenía tacto y sabía cómo ser delicada en el tipo de situaciones que lo requerían.

«Lucy, ¿sabías que Sting y yo…?».

— ¿Te duele el estómago?

Le volvió a negar, enterrando su rostro entre sus brazos.

—Natsu, si no me dices lo que te pasa no sé cómo puedo ayudarte —bufó al no obtener respuesta, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿No confiaba en ella o qué?—. Natsu, ¿Me estas escuchando? Hey… —estiró el brazo para suavemente posar sus manos sobre su cabeza y acariciar esos risos traviesos con cariño—. Estoy preocupada por ti, ¿si? Y me gustaría que confiaras en mí un poco más.

Sí, claro, _quería confiar_, quería hacerlo con toda su alma. (Pero…).

—Luce, ¿crees que se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo?

Lucy dejó de acariciarlo pero no apartó sus manos de su cabeza. Eso _sí_ que la había sorprendido. No dudaba que Natsu tuviera cerebro y supiera usarlo –era de ese tipo de personas que prefería más actuar que pensar- sólo que la había tomado por sorpresa. No tenía ni la más remota pista sobre dónde provenía semejante duda existencial, sin embargo, si era aquello lo que lo tenía tan deprimido ese último tiempo tenía la obligación de ayudarlo. Suponía que, aunque fuera una vez en la vida, toda persona tenía el derecho –y la necesidad- de preguntarse sobre ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Había estado dispuesto a responderle la pregunta a Sting, pero no a Lucy. Por lo menos no aún.

— ¿Se puede? —insistió dolorosamente.

—Bueno —finalmente las manos de Lucy se apartaron de sus cabellos, colocándolas sobre su regazo—. No es una pregunta sencilla. Toma tiempo responder algo tan profundo como eso.

—Levy me dijo lo mismo.

— ¿Le preguntaste a Levy-chan? —parpadeó sorprendida.

—Ajá —asintió, incorporándose—. Ya sabes, desde que éramos niños Levy siempre respondió a todas mis preguntas, a todas, y pensé que con esta también sería lo mismo —suspiró decaído—. Pero me dijo que no tenía ni idea, y que debía encontrar la respuesta por mí mismo. Chst, como si fuera algo fácil. Luce, ¿tú qué opinas?

—Natsu, te acabo de decir que no es una pregunta sencilla.

— ¡Pero…!

— ¿Le jugaste una apuesta a Gray o a Gajeel otra vez?

— ¿Eh? ¡Claro que no!

—Mavis, menudo idiota con el que me casé —se revolvió los cabellos, frustrada. No sólo le preguntaba filosofía avanzada -¿Natsu siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo una pregunta filosófica?- sino que además pretendía que le diera una respuesta fácil y rápida—. Mira, tendría que pensarlo más, pero… supongo que no es algo imposible. Es decir, muchos aman a sus madres y a sus padres por igual, así que, ¿Qué diferencia habría entre amar a dos personas por igual?

—Entonces… opinas como Sting…

— ¿Eh? ¿Se lo preguntaste a Sting?

Natsu abrió la boca y luego la cerró, varias veces seguidas. Por unos segundos, pareció un pez fuera del agua intentando boquear. Eso, esa imbecilidad nata que tenía para mandar todo a la mierda, le pasaba por no pensar, por no cerrar esa jodida bocota que usaba sin culpa. Por supuesto que era raro que le preguntara a uno de los Dragones Gemelos semejante cosa; quizá, si le decía –_le mentía_\- que también se lo había preguntado a Rogue la situación tomara otro matiz menos extraño.

_«¿Cuántas mentiras más planeas decirle, eh?»_.

—Si, a… a Sting y a Rogue… ¿es… es tan raro?

Lucy arrugó la nariz, haciendo un gracioso mohín. Adoraba cuando hacía esa mueca. La mujer, después de unos tortuosos segundos de lucha de miradas, lo dejó estar agitando la mano. No volvieron a hablar del tema en toda la cena, ni siquiera cuando tocó postre. Se limitaron a esquivarlo a posta, ambos, conscientemente. Hablaron de todo, de la situación actual del gremio, de que deberían tomar algún trabajo, de Happy, de cualquier cosa fugaz que cruzara por sus cabezas menos de la pseudo-discusión.

Fue cuando llegó la hora de ir a dormir que la situación volvió a tornarse incómoda. Lucy no dejaba de preguntarse de dónde había surgido la pregunta, y lo más sospechoso de todo, por qué tenía a Natsu _tan mal_. Dentro de ella algo le decía que eso era sólo la punta del iceberg, un iceberg tan grande y profundo que era mejor callarse si no quería desatar una tormenta de proporciones insospechadas. Demasiado abrumada estaba ya con la preocupación que tenía de no quedar embarazada. Aunque sabía que Natsu la apoyaría y se quedaría a su lado pasara lo que pasara, la posibilidad de ser infértil la aterraba. ¿En verdad quería sumar otra preocupación más, aun tratándose de Natsu?

Lucy se durmió pronto, acurrucándose a su lado, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Natsu, en cambio, no podía conciliar el sueño por mucho tiempo que mantuviera sus ojos cerrados. No había planeado preguntarle a Lucy; era la última persona a la que hubiera recurrido. Y ahora era todo demasiado extraño, en el ambiente estaba flotando la incertidumbre, las dudas, las sospechas, los porqués.

¿Qué pasaría si se lo decía?

«Las mentiras tienen patas cortas. Y lengua afilada».

—Luce —susurró. La mujer a su lado ni se movió—. Sting y yo estamos juntos, ¿lo sabías?

Contuvo la respiración, esperando que Lucy le gritara, lo empujara, lo golpeara, que mostrara alguna señal de que lo había oído. Esperó, esperó y esperó. El tic-tac del reloj marcaba el paso del tiempo, el único sonido que era ajeno a sus respiraciones. Esperó interminablemente, una larga eternidad observando como la luna se movía por el cielo a través de la ventana. Al final, llegó a la conclusión de que no lo había escuchado.

—Por eso te hice esa pregunta. ¿Es posible amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? ¿Lo es? —continuó—. Te amo, Luce, pero también amo a Sting. Y no lo entiendo, no entiendo cómo es posible. Sé que no soy muy inteligente, y aun así, quiero entenderlo, trato desesperadamente de entenderlo ¿Está bien? ¿Está mal? ¿Si está mal, porque no siento que sea así? Luce…

«Natsu…».

«Natsu-san…».

—Luce… ¿Es posible amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo?

«¡Respondan!».

Se acurrucó él, esta vez, al lado de Lucy. Se acomodó escondido entre sus pechos con los ojos tan empañados que ya no podía distinguir nada. Le rodeó la cintura y se apretó contra ella, fuertemente, con desesperación genuina. La luna ya había desaparecido por completo del cielo y las estrellas se estaban desvaneciendo con la luz matutina, que no esperaba la salida del sol y ahuyentaba la oscuridad de la noche. Joder, le dolía tanto el pecho, _tanto_.

Porque las estrellas se iban y la luz llegaba. Repitiéndose siempre el ciclo, en un círculo sin principio ni fin.

— ¿Se puede amar…a dos…?

**5\. Zona Cinco: sueños y pesadillas.**

A veces soñaba que consumía todo a su alrededor. Que el fuego dentro de sus entrañas reducía a cenizas cada pedazo del mundo, a todos, incluso a su familia, a Fairy Tail, y él no sentía nada más que alivio puro y bruto. Otras soñaba que incineraba a las estrellas, su fuego era tan poderoso que las derretía. Otras tantas –tampoco eran menos- soñaba que devoraba la luz; esos sueños eran los más extraños, porque, ciertamente, que le fuego devorara a luz no tenía mucho sentido. El fuego _creaba_ a la luz. El fuego _no podía_ tocar a las estrellas.

Las últimas semanas esos sueños se habían intensificado. Creciendo en su cabeza lentamente, esparciéndose. Despertaba en medio de la noche, a veces al lado de Lucy, a veces al lado de Sting, gritando, pataleando como un loco, tan sudado que antes de reanudar el sueño debía tomarse un baño y cambiar las sábanas. Le aterraba pensar que los sueños tuvieran un significado más real del que quería concederles conscientemente.

El viento le acarició los cabellos y la piel, sacudiendo el mundo a su alrededor: pastos, hojas y ramas se movieron al compas de su danza. El patio trasero de Sabertooth era realmente un lugar donde conectarse con la naturaleza y dejar fluir todas las preocupaciones. Sus oídos finísimos no dejaron escapar un solo sonido, ni siquiera las risas de los mellizos de Yukino mientras jugueteaban al atrápame-si-puedes con Lucy y Sting, allá a lo lejos, donde a sus ojos les costaba enfocar un poco. Una sonrisa dulce se tomó prestados sus labios al ver aquella imagen.

Los niños –un niño y una niña- eran idénticos a su madre, y a sus cuatro años eran avispados. Sus cabellos blancos contrastaban con los dorados de las dos personas que compartían su corazón. Así, de lejos, los cuatro parecían una feliz familia pasando una tarde de primavera a pura diversión. Le daba un poco de envidia; y miedo. Pero Lucy jamás le negaría ningún favor a Yukino, sobre todo cuando se trataba de cuidar a sus ahijados. Ella y Minerva eran las madrinas, mientras que Sting y Rogue eran los padrinos. Con eso se excusaba por todo.

—Es raro de ti que no te unas a ellos.

—Lucy y Sting lo hacen bien solos.

— ¿Seguro que es solo eso? —Natsu levantó la cabeza para fijar sus ojos en los de Rogue, quien le sonreía con una satisfacción triunfante—. ¿O tienes miedo que Lucy se dé cuenta de la forma en la que te mira Sting si te acercas mucho a ambos?

—No es eso —excusó, apartando su mirada. (No estaba seguro de la razón).

Rogue carraspeó la garganta, pero no dijo más. Se sentó al lado de Natsu, en silencio, y ambos observaron como los dos mayores jugaban con los niños. Lucy había atrapado al niño, que hacía berrinches, mientras que la niña había atrapado a Sting; quien reír tan estruendosamente opacando el canto de los árboles. La tensión entre ellos se fue diluyendo, y pronto los músculos de ambos estuvieron complemente relajados.

—Debes pensar que te odio.

—Un poco —admitió—. ¿No lo haces?

—No —concedió, sonriendo ligeramente—. No es que te odie, es que no puedo tolerar lo que le haces a Sting. Y no me malinterpretes, sé que fue el quién se te acercó primero en la fiesta de tu aniversario, pero no tienes idea de cómo sufre.

—Sí lo sé —volvía a repetirlo, era idiota, no insensible—. Es por eso que estoy intentando responder a la pregunta.

— ¿Si es posible amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? —Natsu asintió. Por supuesto que no había secretos entre los Dragones Gemelos. Por fin sus miradas se encontraron y de pronto la de Rogue se endureció—. Natsu, aunque encuentres una respuesta que te deje satisfecho, deberás elegir tarde o temprano. Sting tolera ser el segundo, pero a cambio paga un alto precio por ello, ¿Crees que Lucy opine como él? ¿Crees que está dispuesta a _aceptar_?

—No conoces a Luce.

—Es cierto, ¿pero tú sí?

Natsu amagó una respuesta. Por alguna razón, se mantuvo callado. Últimamente, estaba tan lleno de dudas que a veces se preguntaba que había pasado con el Natsu que no le tenía miedo a nada, que tenía certezas para regalar hasta en el mercado de pulgas; probablemente se había ido corriendo asustado de la persona en la que se había convertido.

(Un doble rostro al que no le importaba lastimar).

—Mi intención no es lastimarlo. A ninguno de los dos.

—Pero tienes a los dos comiendo de la palma de tu mano. Lo que es peor, uno de ellos no tiene idea de lo que en verdad está pasando. ¿No te dije ya que las mentiras tienen patas cortas y una lengua afilada? Te consumen, Natsu, son peores que las sombras con las que cargo. Son una cicatriz que se abre en tu alma, y se acumulan.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haga entonces?

—A mi no me mires —suspiró—. Mira, quiero hacerte una pregunta, y quiero que me des una respuesta sincera —asintió, dispuesto a responderle a toda costa cualquier cosa—. ¿Qué será de Sting cuando tengas un hijo?

El mundo estaba empeñado en joderlo.

—Yo…

— ¡Rogue, Natsu-san! ¿No quieren unírsenos al atrápame-si-puedes?

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada, hasta que Rogue la apartó primero y se levantó para ir a jugar con los mellizos. Natsu, en cambio, se quedó largo rato sentado en el mismo lugar, pensando, con la sensación de tener entre las tripas un cuchillo de acero caliente. La cabeza no tardó en explotarle de dolor y la refugió entre sus manos. Quería desaparecer del mundo. Ni siquiera escuchó cuando Sting volvía a llamarlo, insistiendo en que se uniera, ni se dio cuenta que Rogue actuaba como escudo y esgrimía una excusa barata para que ninguno de sus _dos_ amores sospechara algo.

No notó, tampoco, que Sting no se creyó las palabras de Rogue.

Ni que Lucy siguió todo. Atenta. (_Comprendiendo_).

**6\. Zona Seis: dolor.**

— ¿Lucy-san, qué…?

— ¿Es cierto que amas a Natsu?

Sting no estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo. De golpe la maga se había aparecido en su cuarto a las cinco de la mañana -¿quién la había dejado entrar? A esa hora, las puertas del gremio estaban más que cerradas-, lo había sacudido fuertemente de los hombros y lo había arrancado de su sueño. Ahora estaba parada frente a él, con una de las tiras del camisón corrido debajo de su hombro y la mirada perdida en alguna parte de su rostro.

¿Estaba sosteniendo algo en sus manos?

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir… —esquivó su mirada; aunque no lo estuviera mirando a los ojos, que lo mirara a él ya era bastante perturbador.

— ¡No soy idiota! —gritó, sobresaltándolo—. La respuesta es fácil, ¿lo amas sí o no?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver con?-

— ¡Responde!

—Lucy-san, no sé qué es lo que te dijo Natsu-san, pero sea lo que sea, él no tiene la culpa de nada. Fui yo quién —se frenó tragando saliva, terriblemente asustado, sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo—. Fui yo quien fue a buscarlo. Yo soy el culpable de todo, así que, por favor, no lo odies. Ódiame a mí.

—Sigues sin responderme, Sting.

—Sí… sí, lo amo —asintió para darle más fuerza a sus palabras.

Lucy no dijo nada. Se acercó a él unos pasos, despacio. Sting tuvo que contenerse para no retroceder sobre la cama y alejarse de ella. La esperó hasta que la maga por fin llegó al borde de la cama y así, con la mirada aun fija en ninguna parte particular de su rostro, se dejó caer de rodillas pesadamente, haciendo ruido. Debió dolerle lo suficiente porque una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro. La primer mueca humana que mostraba desde que lo había despertado.

_«No le duelen las rodillas. Le duele otra cosa. Es… es como yo»_.

— ¿Sabes? Yo estaba despierta. Lo escuché todo, escuché todo lo que me dijo hasta que se quedó dormido. No sé como hice para quedarme quieta, aparentando que dormía —se rió quedamente, mientras su voz se iba apagando, quebrando. No tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando—. No te odio. A él tampoco. Pero, ¿no te duele, Sting? ¿No te duele _demasiado_?

—Lucy-san…

— ¿No te duele? —insistió.

Las mejillas de Lucy pronto estuvieron húmedas, los ojos aún demasiado abiertos, fijos en la nada. Sting se sorprendió no sólo al sentirse asentir con fuerza con la cabeza, acordando con ella, sino también al sentir sus propias mejillas húmedas. Con algo de miedo, le buscó los hombros con las manos y lentamente las coloco sobre ellos.

Pronto, ambos pares de ojos (las estrellas y la luz), se encontraron.

**7\. Zona Siete: respuesta verdadera; pregunta equivocada.**

Golpeaban tan fuerte la puerta que parecía que quisieran voltearla.

— ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Se rascó la cabeza yendo hacia ella, tropezando torpemente con sus propios pies. Estaba recién levantado de la cama. ¿Quién podía ser a las seis de la mañana de un sábado, y con esa prisa? Si era alguno de los mocosos de Gajeel, les daría una buena paliza, aún a costa de armar un nuevo lío en Magnolia. Bostezando, abrió la puerta, ya con la garganta preparada para gritar unos cuantos improperios y los brazos tensionados para dar unos cuantos coscorrones. Esperó encontrarse a cualquier persona, menos a él.

(A cualquier cosa, menos a la respuesta).

Con el rostro tan pálido y el pecho tan agitado que le temblaba el cuerpo.

— ¿Rogue…? ¿Qué rayos…?

—Lucy… Sting… hoy… hospital…

La sangre se le heló en las venas. No le gustaba la conjugación de las palabras.

— ¿Pasó… algo?

_«Finalmente lo lograste. Los destrozaste»_.

Rogue tomó aire y lo siguiente que contó dejó el cuerpo de Natsu vacío. Como un muñeco sin alma. No iba ni por la mitad de la historia cuando sus oídos dejaron de escuchar, cuando su cabeza se apagó y bloqueó cualquier otra cosa que provenía del mundo exterior. No se dio cuenta tampoco que Rogue no estaba solo, Yukino estaba ahí, y ni siquiera su presencia bastó para detener cuando el dragón de las sombras decidió descargarse en él con puñetazos, patadas y gritos que no llegaron a tocarlo. No sintió ninguno de los golpes, ninguno de los insultos, ninguno de los intentos de la maga por separarlos.

Reaccionó cuando agua salada le tocó las mejillas. Una gota, luego otra y luego tantas que por un momento creyó que el que estaba llorando era él. No eran sus lágrimas. Volvió en si cuando levantó la cabeza ligeramente y vio el rostro de Rogue contraído por el dolor –un dolor que le atravesaba por completo- y las lágrimas que lo bañaban como una interminable cascada. A los segundos le llegaron los murmullos de lamento de Yukino, parada a unos metros de donde ellos estaban. Fue todo lo que Natsu pudo soportar.

Se incorporó y salió corriendo. Corrió y corrió sin detenerse. Corrió a través de las calles de Magnolia sintiendo el viento golpearle el rostro, las rocas de la calle arañarle los pies, el frío atravesarle el pecho. La gente lo veía al pasar y lo señalaban, murmuraban, algunos hasta se animaban a gritarle que parara. Sabía que estaba hecho papilla, que su rostro debía ser una conjugación de diferentes tonalidades de violeta y rojo, que probablemente tuviera más de una costilla rota y que varios moretones le decorarían la espalda y las piernas durante varias semanas.

¡Nada de eso importaba!

Antes de que supiera donde estaba las lágrimas cayeron sobre él. La visión se le empañó tanto que ya no pudo distinguir el camino que seguía. (Tampoco tenía un lugar al que ir). Se tropezó varias veces, y varias veces volvió a levantarse. A través de las lágrimas le llegó la imagen de una hermosa estrella brillando solitaria sobre el cielo y una fina línea de luz cálida cortando el horizonte hasta donde llegaba a alcanzar la vista.

Un espectáculo tan maravilloso que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Extendió sus manos, queriendo alcanzarlos. Todo lo que tocó fue aire, polvo, nada. Se tropezó otra vez y en esa oportunidad no se incorporó. Se quedó en el suelo boca arriba. El césped del bosque lo recibió aun mojado, con el rocío de la noche en sus puntas; el frío le dio un latigazo cortante y la adrenalina le bajó de golpe. El dolor físico no fue nada comparado con el que comenzó a sentir en su pecho, en su corazón, dentro de él. Maldijo a los árboles porque le tapaban el cielo, las hojas lo ocultaban con habilidad. Todo lo que veía era marrón, verde, gris, ningún otro color se metía por su retina.

«Natsu…».

«Natsu-san…».

Lloró, lloró y lloró. ¿Qué le quedaba ahora? ¿Un alma rota, un corazón partido en dos, un llanto patético de bestia herida? ¿Una estúpida pregunta, una estúpida respuesta? ¿Qué sentido tenía ahora, ahora que ya no había necesidad de ninguna de las dos? Lloró, lloró y lloró. Siguió llorando. Se lamentó todas y cada una de las cosas que había hecho y no hecho a lo largo de esos siete años, a lo largo de esos cinco años.

Por eso el amor era una mierda.

Por eso el amor no conocía de etiquetas.

Por eso… (Por fin veía la respuesta).

—Luce… Sting… —susurró—. Sting… Luce… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

«Hey, ¿es posible amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo?».

—Sí, sí lo es —respondió—. Pero todo este tiempo era la pregunta equivocada. ¡¿Verdad?!

«Hey, ¿es posible que dos personas amen al mismo tiempo a otra?».

...

...

* * *

**NOTAS: **Es increíble que lo haya terminado en UN día, ¿pueden creerlo? Ajá, yo tampoco. En fin, supongo que eso pasa cuando uno está inspirado y nadie lo interrumpe. Eh, no estoy del todo convencida de cómo quedó, (el final sobre todo) creo que fue demasiado drama innecesario y el chiste era hacerlo más sencillo, más crudo y directo. Honestamente no me resistí a meter a Rogue entremedio, sé que quizá era excederme un poco y desviar -también un poco- el propósito del fic, pero fue más fuerte que yo, era necesario. Ah, por cierto, revisé por las faltas de ortografía, pero siempre algo se me escapa, así que pido perdón. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, mis niños. Sin nada más que decir, me despido. ¡Saludos y Besos a todos!

Atte, Misari.


End file.
